


Of Fires (and First Dates)

by crilynd



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheesy, M/M, Meet-Cute, delirious is only present for one line oops, evans a little bit of an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crilynd/pseuds/crilynd
Summary: If you asked Evan Fong how he thought his night was going to go, this was definitely not what he would have said.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Kudos: 26





	Of Fires (and First Dates)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom pls be gentle :>

If you asked Evan Fong how he thought his night was going to go, this was definitely not what he would have said. 

It was two o’clock in the morning and, sue him, Evan wanted a (little later than) midnight snack. 

Evan swayed and hummed to the music playing through his phone as he blindly felt around for the light switch in his kitchen. With grace, he gathered milk, flour and the brand new waffle iron his mother gifted him years ago when he moved to Los Santos. 

Evan was having a good night (or morning, however you wanted to look at it) and nothing could ruin his mood. He squinted at a recipe he found minutes before and cracked eggs and poured milk and flour into a large bowl. Evan whisked everything together, still swaying in an oversized t-shirt and boxers to whatever Spotify recommended to him. 

He continued to hum as he poured the batter into the heated up waffle iron. He cleaned the counters with a cloth he found sitting in a drawer and left it where the waffles cooked. 

Dusting his hands of flour and sugar, Evan grabbed his phone and leaned back against the counter. A good night (or morning) indeed. 

Evan should have figured that good things don’t usually last. 

The first thing that should have hinted that something was wrong was the smell of something burning.

The second thing that should have hinted that something was wrong was the dark smog that wafted through the air.

The third and final thing that finally caught Evan’s attention was how warm it was in his kitchen so suddenly. 

When he glanced up from mindlessly scrolling through instagram and he was met with nearly half his kitchen on fire.

_“oh.”_

It wasn’t the most eloquent response, but Evan was just trying to have a midnight snack on a good day and didn’t intend on setting his kitchen on fire. He still had half a mind to dial his local fire department and maybe get out of the kitchen. 

And that’s how he got here. The fire spread a lot faster than he thought and now he’s being picked up and manhandled out of his house by a really hot firefighter. Evan felt extremely embarrassed being carried out of his burning house in just his boxers by this absolutely gorgeous stranger. Granted, he couldn’t see much of the stranger’s face through the safety mask the man wore, but he was big and buff and had the most stunning blue eyes and god was Evan physically swooning? He hoped he wasn't or else this situation would be so much more embarrassing than he thought. 

He didn’t notice when he was placed near the firetruck and the tall man pulled his head out from under his helmet but when he did notice, god, was he fucked. 

The man had soft brown hair that he couldn’t help but want to bury his fingers in and the dirty flame retardant mask did nothing for the man’s crystal clear blue eyes. Why the fuck were they so blue?

“-ey! Dude, are you fucking deaf?” The most beautiful man was waving his hand in front of his face. Oh shit.

“Oh, uh, yes?” Evan regretted the words the second they left his mouth as the man’s face screwed up. 

“Yes you’re deaf?” the man snorted and Evan wanted to die right then and there god damnit. 

“No! I mean, like, yeah, do you need anything?” His brain was really struggling to work and it showed. 

“Do you know what could have started the fire?” How weird would it be if Evan asked for this man’s number?

“It was my, uh, waffle iron,” The words finally forced themselves out of his throat and he watched the man twist around to yell something about the waffle iron. He spun back around to face Evan and his face looked like he was judging him.

“What the fuck were you doing with a waffle iron at two in the morning?” He questioned and Evan shyly said, 

“Midnight snack.” 

The man rolled his eyes and replied snarkily, “okay well next time, figure out how to cook waffles without setting your house on fire,” and he’s turning away to leave. 

Evan kinda doesn’t want to set his house on fire again to talk to this guy.

“Wait!” Evan called out. The man turned around to face him with his helmet in his hands and his eyebrow raised and man, Evan didn’t really think this through. 

“Can I get your number?” That was uncharacteristically forward of him and he was just as shocked as the man as the words left his mouth. 

“You don’t even know my name,” He countered, arms crossing in challenge. 

“Then tell me, sir, so I may have the honor of your number in my phone,” Evan gets up to do a full bow and he’s just remembered that he’s still just in his boxers. 

“Tyler, Tyler Wine,” Tyler smirked and Evan was so screwed.

“Can I get your number now?” Evan was hopeful and it shows and maybe Tyler took pity on him or maybe Tyler also thought Evan was hot in his oversized t-shirt and boxers but he grabbed Evan’s phone and typed in his number. 

“text me,” Tyler waved goodbye as he, the rest of the firefighters and the truck bustled down the street again. Evan smiled dopily at Tyler as the vehicle disappeared down the street. 

Evan was still smiling dopily as he made it to Jonathan's house to crash for the time being all the while, recounting the events to his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!! <3


End file.
